Jamuur
Jamuur is one of the major continents on the planet of Sprin'Torel. Geography Though Jamuur is the smallest continent on Sprin'torel, they are far from the smallest populated. The geography within the continent consists of a mountain range, swamp land, two lakes, and a forest. This continent is bisected horizontally across the middle of the Southernmost lake, creating the following two countries: North Jamuur The larger of the two countries, North Jamuur is located on the Northern half of the continent, as the name suggests. Standing out from the other countries, North Jamuur is almost entirely human, especially since the revolution where the people had overthrown the aristocracy in exchange for an autocracy. While there are many who regret this choice, they still acknowledge that the entire country has been doing better since the regime change. The capital, Highcrest, sits on the northernmost tip of the Southern lake, home to the Eternal President Rimaru, one of the highest ranking members of the military prior to the revolution. From there, he dictates how the rest of the country ought to be run, especially with regards to how resources ought to be distributed. Focusing on their own country, North Jamuur minimised trade with outside countries on the basis of having all the resources they needed within to the point where almost all of the docks have been shut down. Those that remain, however, are more for the sake of being a port for ships who need it - though, people who dock there are hardly given a warm welcome, and typically do not stay for very long. South Jamuur Similarly to North Jamuur, South Jamuur exists as an autocracy under the rule of Eternal President Raijin. Though they claim to be independent from the North, the people of South Jamuur are painfully aware of the fact that they lack many of the essential resources for survival. As such, they still rely on trade with the North, given that Raijin seeks the same independence that Rimaru had managed to attain. While he realised this to be an impossible task given the smaller size and number of resources, he attempted to broker a trade agreement with Rimaru on behalf of the South. The issue with this attempt at trade talks came when Raijin returned from the trade agreement talks, having agreed to essentially give North Jamuur full rights to their forest in exchange for the bare minimum of resources. Though this created unrest with the people, who were now significantly disadvantaged, the military still stood with Raijin's decision, electing to protect him against the people in lieu of protecting the people from his choices. Since then, Raijin set up his home in Newport, sitting on the lake opposite from Highcrest. Like Rimaru, he dictates the rule over the land but to new extremes, going so far as to shut the docks down entirely. As a result, this devastated South Jamuur's economy to the point where, even though they were an independent nation, they became reliant on North Jamuur to the point where other countries hesitate to call them truly independent. Politics Though North and South Jamuur exist as two independent countries with two different ruling autocrats, some claim that these two autocrats work together to not only keep the peace, but also in a way to oppress South Jamuur. Part of the reasoning for this is that South Jamuur had been turned into an autocracy shortly after Eternal President Rimaru had taken over in the North, and since then, the South claimed to only be seeing products of a lesser quality than they were used to. People in North Jamuur refute this, saying that it is just more coincidence that the North is not only more lush in resources and that they have more advanced technology. Similarly, the Eternal President in North Jamuur, as well as the Eternal President in South Jamuur, deny these allegations, claiming that these resources are shared fairly between the two countries, in spite of the clear economic superiority of North Jamuur.